1. Field of the Invention
A transport apparatus comprising a pair of substantially identical dolly devices for moving hospital beds and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous efforts have been made to provide means to facilitate the moving of articles with roller-carriages or dollys where the weight and/or size does not allow it to be otherwise easily moved.
Some such roller-carriages includes adjustable cam-clamps to secure the articles thereto during moving.
Other devices include elaborate support platforms with handles or the like. Typical of such structures are U.S. Pat. Nos. 150,264; 605,162; 2,816,771; 3,580,601; 3,837,666; and 3,942,813. Additional examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,339,861; 2,816,771; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,969 together with United Kingdom Pat. No. 1,322,080. and U.S. Pat. No. 605,162 discloses a transfer truck including an adjustable lock while U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,969 shows a pair of vertically spaced retainer openings or apertures. U.S. Pat. No. 1,339,861 teaches a fastening means or member 11, U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,771 teaches the use of a diagonally extending retainer element and U.K. Pat. No. 1,322,080 discloses the application of a lip or retainer.
A particularly useful transport means similar to the present invention is disclosed in applicant's co-pending Pat. application Ser. No. 766,253, filed on Feb. 7, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,518 issued July 4, 1978.
Thus the need still remains to provide a device of the kind to be described which is simple and efficient in operation and low in cost of operation and maintenance, thus reducing the cost of equipment while improving the service.